Mi Temple, Mi Casa
is the thirteenth episode of Xiaolin Chronicles. It first aired on December 6, 2013 after a two week hiatus. Overview The Monks discover that their new temple has a mystical talking tree, Barkey, the guardian of the temple, and a raging Shoku Showdown ensues when Chase overtakes Barkey in an attempt to destroy the Monks. Plot The episode starts with the Xiaolin monks cleaning the temple with their new elemental Shen Gong Wu they received from Master Fung. Omi combines his Orb of Torpedo with his Gibbon Staff, Raimundo combines his Sword of Lucida with his Kumi Crystal to create the Air Bootsu, Kimiko combines her Hanabi Star with her Amora Charm, and Clay combines his Fist of the Iron Bear with his Dolphin Disc. Dojo explains to Ping Pong how the Elemental Shen Gong Wu have no power on their own unless combined with a certain Shen Gong Wu. Ping Pong is upset that he has not received an Elemental Sheng Gong Wu yet, but Dojo assures him that he will get one soon enough. Master Fung appears to Dojo and Ping Pong and tells Dojo that it is his responsibility to help make the temple the monks' new home. Master Fung also reassures Ping Pong that his time to shine will come. The rest of the monks form Shoku Dragon formation. Ping Pong tries to join them, but causes them all to fall and land by a tree whose branches are filled with peaches. Clay is about to eat one of the peaches, when the tree awakens and knocks the peach away. The tree begins attacking them, and the monks try to escape inside the temple. The tree grabs Clay's leg before he can escape, but Dojo breathes fire on the tree to help Clay escape. The tree grabs Dojo instead, but Dojo shrinks his size and escapes to where the monks are after the monks pull him out of the tree's grasp. The tree extends its roots to where the monks are hiding and grabs all of them, telling them he is the guardian of the temple and they must leave at once. Ping Pong explains to the tree that Princess Kalia invited the monks to take care of the temple, and that she had to go on a journey. Storm clouds appear in the sky along with green lightning, and the monks see Chase Young's face in the lightning. A bolt of lightning strikes the tree, and Chase takes control of the tree. Chase reveals that the tree is Barkey, a Xiaolin Dragon of Wood. Chase makes the tree branches grow thorns and the peaches turn black. He hurls the peaches at the monks and separates them. At Jack's lair, Jack is trying to repair his vehicle, but it doesn't work. Wuya sees a better vehicle in a magazine, but wonders how they can get the money to pay for it. Chase uses his Heylin magic to show each of the monks their worst fears. Omi sees a ninja squirrel, Clay sees his grandmother, Kimiko sees Saiko, a girl she knew from Japan, Raimundo sees a clown, and Ping Pong sees an army drill sergeant with a fly-swatter. Jack is able to raise money for the monster RV by having people pay to enter his "office". Jack purchases the RV when they get enough money, and they head off for the Xiaolin temple, where they see the temple covered in a green aura. Inside the temple, Dojo is afraid that he lost all the monks and failed Master Fung. Master Fung appears to him and raises Dojo's spirits and confidence by telling him all the accomplishments he has done over the years. Dojo regains his confidence and flies through the temple, saving each of the monks from their fears and dropping them off in front of Barkey, possessed by Chase Young. Dojo begins sensing a large amount of Sheng Gong Wu activating at the same time. Many of the peaches on Barkey's branches turn into Shen Gong Wu. The monks challenge Chase Young to an all or nothing Shoku Showdown. Jack shoots himself out of his RV across the canyon into the temple and joins the showdown as well. After the showdown is over, Barkey is restored to normal, and the monks win all the Shen Gong Wu that came from the peaches. Later on, Dojo is trying to eat one of Barkey's peaches, but Barkey sends him flying away. Clay catches him and brings him down in front of Master Fung, who has arrived at the temple. Master Fung congratulates Ping Pong and promotes him to Shoku Warrior, and Master Fung grants him his own elemental Shen Gong Wu. One of Barkey's peaches begins to glow and floats down to Ping Pong. The other monks are amazed by the peach, and the episode ends with the monks chasing Ping Pong, trying to get the peach. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Xiaolin Monks #Shroud of Monster Camo #Orb of Torpedo #Hanabi Star #Sword of Lucida #Xeno Fly #Blue Ray Manta Ray #Tongue of Cherokee #Sapphire Dragon Fly #Cannon de Lopez #Cheetah Claws #Vest of Kimiku #Fist of the Iron Bear #Gohan Gopher #Quantum Wand Jack Spicer #Ring of Catsumi #Honey Badger #Monkey Spear #Banyan Twister Chase Young #Bubble Brains #Morphing Chopsticks #Wuzzy Bunny #Whoabopop #Medusa Comb Princess Kaila #Taho Snout Battles References Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Season One Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Chronicles Episodes